


I'm Willing To Wait For It

by moutonrose



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: Seonghwa falls in love at first sight...with the back of someone's head.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	I'm Willing To Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> This is for lovely Gillian. Thank you for being so patient while I battled some Bad Brains to get this out. I hope you love it <3 
> 
> (The title is from Hamilton. I love Leslie Odom Jr.)
> 
> Also please [come say hi on Twitter](https://twitter.com/expensivejimin) if you are so inclined!

Seonghwa has only ever seen him from behind. While walking from his dorm to his 10am he caught the back of his head, bright red and bobbing through a crowd of people, a backpack on his small body and a pair of pants cropped at the ankle. They’re tight. Seonghwa’s only human. Those tight pants highlight nothing short of a beautiful backside. 

(He’s not proud of himself for fixating on some strange boy’s glorious ass. If his friends knew they’d never let him hear the end of it.) 

* 

“Does Seonghwa-Hyung seem weird to you?” Mingi asks as they’re all sitting around their table eating lunch. 

“Come on,” Seonghwa groans “Not this.” 

“You know, come to think of it he does!” Wooyoung says. 

“Anything you want to tell us, Hyung?” San says with a grin, resting his chin on Wooyoung’s shoulder as he slides his arms around the boy’s waist. 

Seonghwa watches as Wooyoung smiles softly and rests his hands over San’s. Those two have been married for 800 years and if Seonghwa wasn’t such a hopeless romantic he’d be more grossed out. He sighs and throws his chopsticks down, causing Mingi to jump in surprise. 

“I have a crush.” he says simply. 

“Well shit,” Wooyoung says blinking in surprise “I didn’t think he’d come clean that easily.” 

“Who is he?” Mingi asks as he takes a bite of rice and kimchi. 

Seonghwa winces, this is the part he’s been dreading telling them about since a week ago when he saw that red head of hair for the first time. 

“I don’t know.” He says glumly. 

San squints at him. 

“So you have a crush...but you don’t know who it’s on.” 

Seonghwa nods miserably as he pushes his food around. 

“What _do_ you know?” Mingi asks. 

Seonghwa turns bright red. Now he has to come clean. 

“Well he has red hair,” he starts, trailing off quietly. 

His three friends look at him expectantly. 

“...and?” Wooyoung encourages. 

“I only saw him from behind.” Seonghwa mumbles quietly. 

“I’m sorry you what?” San asks. 

“I only saw the back of his head and his ass!” Seonghwa spits, his annoyance evident. 

His friends stare at him blankly for a total of 3 seconds before they all burst into uncontrollable laughter. Mingi’s big hand slaps down on the table and Wooyoung has reached Critical Elmo. 

Seonghwa’s face has never been so hot and red in his life. 

“Are you going to keep laughing at me or are you going to help me figure out who it is?!” 

He knew this would be the reaction and yet, he’s still annoyed. 

“We’re going to do both I think.” San says as he wipes tears from his eyes. 

Wooyoung has finally calmed down enough to say through hiccuping giggles “Where did you see him?” 

“He was walking into the music building.” Seonghwa says through his pout. 

“So we have a red-head with a fat ass who studies music.” Mingi says. 

Seonghwa buries his head in his hands hoping the ground swallows him before his friends can do anything stupid on his behalf. 

* 

Seonghwa sees him again, same as last time. Red hair, tight pants, and a quick gait into the music building. He sighs wistfully as he watches the guy open the door and go inside. 

He jumps when someone claps a hand on his shoulder. 

“Looking for your lover boy?” Mingi asks.  
Seonghwa just sighs and nods. 

“Have you seen his face yet?” 

“Nope. Just his beautiful red hair and his perfect ass.” 

“How can you have a crush on someone having never seen their face?” 

“I can’t explain it,” Seonghwa says “I just feel drawn to him.” 

“Our Hyung,” Mingi says “Smitten by a mysterious man in red.” 

He rests his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder, hugging him tight. 

* 

Seonghwa knew that one of them would do something dumb at some point but he didn’t count on it happening so soon. 

“So we know a guy,” Wooyoung starts as he puts his tray down next to Seonghwa. 

“Don’t we all know guys?” Seonghwa asks. 

“Yes but this guy knows your loverboy” Wooyoung says as he waggles his brow and holds up a peach. 

Seonghwa chokes on his soda. 

“He what?!” Seonghwa slaps the peach out of Wooyoung’s hand, causing him to yelp before he San start to tell their story in tandem. 

“My friend Yeosang-” 

“Our friend Yeosang!” 

“He knows a guy who studies music-” 

“Vocal performance-” 

“We told him about your crush on someone in the music program-” 

“We made sure he knew about the hair-”

“And the ass!”

“Long story short he knows your hubby-” 

The last sentence they say together: 

“His name is Hongjoong.” 

* 

Now that he has a name in his head everything is different. Hongjoong. Kim Hongjoong, apparently. Music student in the same year as him. Studying production and composition. He sees the back of Hongjoong’s head daily on his trek to the music building. He caught a glimpse of his profile once and nearly fell over where he stood because just the side of his face was more beautiful than anyone he’s ever seen before. He really has it bad. If only he could figure out a way to get Hongjoong to know of his existence. 

* 

It goes on for weeks. Seonghwa pines, Hongjoong walks with no idea that Seonghwa exists and is In Love With Him. Wooyoung and San offer to get their friend Jongho to introduce them but every time Seonghwa thinks about meeting the small pixie of a man who has held his attention for the past month his throat goes dry and his hands get clammy. He tells them that he’s just not ready for it every time they bring it up. 

It takes a few more weeks before San, Wooyoung, and Mingi finally trick Seonghwa into coming face to face with his boy. They decide to all meet at a restaurant near campus to celebrate the end of the week. Seonghwa really thought nothing of it. They go out enough on Fridays and Saturdays for it to not be suspicious….until he walks in and sees that red hair he knows so well sitting at a table with Wooyoung, San, Mingi and a few other boys he’s never seen before. 

“Hyung!” Wooyoung crows happily. 

Everyone looks at him but all Seonghwa sees is Him. Suddenly he feels like he’s in a movie. Everything around him is going double speed but he’s moving slower than ever. The only thing he sees is Hongjoong’s face. His beautiful face. Full on for the first time and more perfect than he ever could have imagined in his wildest dreams. His eyes are beautiful and curious as they look Seonghwa over, his nose is perfectly sloped and pointed and his mouth is plush and pink and oh so kissable. 

He finally makes it to the table and ends up, unsurprisingly, next to Hongjoong. He already feels his palms getting sweaty and he’s never been happier that he decided to dress up nicer than normal tonight. He’s hyper aware of Hongjoong’s presence next to him as he introduces himself to the new people at the table. He makes it through Yunho, Yeosang, and Jongho and finally to Him. He turns slowly and smiles softly at Hongjoong, hoping to god he doesn’t look like a total nutcase. 

Hongjoong’s voice is soft and pretty just like the rest of him is and his hands are small next to Seonghwas and he’s never been more in love ever in his life than when the beautiful boy next to him introduces himself. 

Seonghwa feels awkward at first, still not believing that he’s here next to this person who he’s thought about so frequently in the past month and a half. Eventually with a few drinks and lots of food things lighten up. Hongjoong gets flushed and giggly and Seonghwa can’t help but just watch him adoringly. He knows he’s being obvious but he’s too far gone to care. 

Seonghwa walks out of the restaurant that night with Hongjoong’s number in his phone and a giant smile on his face. 

* 

“So how are things with your loverboy?” Mingi asks as he steals a bit of food off Seonghwa’s tray. 

“Fine,” Seonghwa says “We’re...friends.” 

“Ouch.” Wooyoung says with a grimace. 

“He must be really oblivious.” San says. 

“He is,” Seonghwa says matter-of-factly. “I’ve been anything but subtle.” 

“I’ve seen the two of you together,” Mingi says “You might as well have a neon sign over your head that says ‘Dick Whipped For Hongjoong.’” 

Seonghwa’s head drops to his hands in despair. He’s so screwed. 

* 

They’ve been friends for a few months now. Fall has come and gone and now it’s winter. Hongjoong always looks especially tiny in his big padded coat and hat combo he wears to keep warm as he walks to class. Now instead of watching him from afar Seonghwa walks with him. Smiles at him sweetly, promises to see him later, and desperately wishes he could pluck up the courage to tell his best friend he’s in love with him (for real now. Not just as over-dramatic hyperbole) 

He can see the sympathy in his friend’s eyes when Hongjoong walks away, Seonghwa’s own eyes following him so full of so much love. 

The whole thing is much worse than Seonghwa could have imagined. When Hongjoong didn’t know he existed it wasn’t so bad. Seonghwa, being the romantic he is, has had countless dead-end crushes. Hongjoong is different though. Hongjoong has become his best friend. 

Hongjoong. Beautiful, passionate, talented, genius Hongjoong. Smart as a whip but cannot see what is right in front of him. Truly it’s torturous. Hongjoong is so close but he’s still at an arm’s length. 

Seonghwa continues to be Anything But Subtle and tonight is no exception. 

They’re all hanging out at Wooyoung and San’s apartment sprawled across cushions and the surprisingly big couch. Hongjoong is squeezed in next to Seonghwa avidly watching the movie they have on. Seonghwa doesn’t give a shit about the movie. He’s not even trying to hide that he’s staring at Hongjoong’s face. Hongjoong blinks out of his reverie and looks at Seonghwa. 

“Do I have something on my face?” he whispers. 

The room is dark and the TV casts a blue glow on his face and Seonghwa smiles softly. 

“Nope, you’re just pretty.” 

Hongjoong blushes and stammers, flapping a small hand shyly. 

“Seonghwa please you’re making me blush.” 

“Good.” Seonghwa says simply. 

“Gosh I envy the person you date in the future,” Hongjoong says “You really know how to make a guy feel special.” 

Seonghwa’s brain fizzles for a second and he’s about to just throttle the beautiful boy in front of him but Yeosang coughs from somewhere on the floor, breaking the spell. 

Seonghwa didn’t think he could be more obvious than he’s been but apparently Hongjoong needs it to be spelled out very explicitly. Seonghwa has had just about enough of waiting for Hongjoong to get the picture. 

“I’m gonna go get a drink,” Seonghwa says “Anyone want anything?” 

A chorus of ‘no thank you’s’ come from everyone and Seonghwa gets up only to have Hongjoong follow him. 

“I need a break,” he says “it’s not my kind of film anyway.” 

Seonghwa smiles softly at him as he helps himself to a glass of water. As he’s pouring one for himself he hears a grunt and see Hongjoong on his tip toes trying to reach a glass. Seonghwa, ever the opportunist, sees his chance and comes up behind the smaller man to reach and get the glass for him. 

He hears a small gasp from Hongjoong, who stops his quest and turns around, eyes wide. Seonghwa looks down at him, the glass forgotten. The lights from the city outside play over Hongjoong’s face and he just looks so beautiful that Seonghwa can’t take it anymore. 

His hand that was previously reaching up for a glass now comes down to cup Hongjoong’s cheek. He can see Hongjoong take a shaky breath so he stops, giving him time to say no. All he does is lick his lips as he makes heated eye contact with Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa takes that as a sign and takes his chance. He moves his head down slowly, his lips making light contact with Hongjoongs. Everything around him fizzles for a few seconds until he feels Hongjoong kiss him back, his arms going around Seonghwa’s waist. Seonghwa pulls his head away for a moment to look at Hongjoong and make sure he’s still okay. 

“Why’d you stop?” Hongjoong asks, his voice breathy. 

God he’s going to kill Seonghwa. This small beautiful man will be the death of him. 

“Just wanted to make sure it’s okay.” 

“Seonghwa please I’ve had a crush on you for months now. Please make out with me I’m tired of watching that dumb movie.” 

Seonghwa wastes no time in crashing his lips down onto Hongjoongs, the kiss much more heated this time and Seonghwa’s brain is just a jumble of fuzz and static and the beautiful boy arched against him. They kiss until they’re both gasping for breath and staring at one another, lips red and puffy. 

“How long?” Hongjoong asks 

“How long what?” Seonghwa asks, his brain still absolute mush. Hongjoong’s hands rubbing up and down his waist aren’t helping him function in any way either. 

“How long have you liked me?” 

“From the first time I saw you.” Seonghwa answers simply. 

“At the bar?” 

“Before that,” Seonghwa says “I saw you walking around campus. I liked you before I even saw your face.” 

Hongjoong smiles sweetly at that. 

“I liked you before the bar too,” he confesses “I used to see you walking to class.” 

Seonghwa laughs softly. 

“And it took this to get you to realize that I like you back?” 

“I didn’t think it was possible for a man as beautiful as you to like someone like me?” 

Seonghwa’s genuine confusion at that statement shows on his face.

“Hongjoong you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Of course I fell for you.” 

Hongjoong blushes and slaps Seonghwa’s chest lightly. 

“Don’t be like that,” he grumbles “I can’t deal with it.” 

“Be like what?” 

“Ridiculously hot and also nice.” 

“I hate to break it to you but I’m really into you so I will continue to be this way.” 

Hongjoong sighs 

“I guess I’ll endure it if I must.” 

“You must.” Seonghwa murmurs as he leans down to press a heated kiss to Hongjoong’s pretty mouth. 

“What a chore.” Hongjoong whispers against his lips. 

“Shut up and let me make out with you.” Seonghwa grunts. 

Hongjoong giggles against his mouth, gasping loudly as Seonghwa’s hands come down to finally grab the glorious ass he’s been staring at for months. 

“Fuck you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” he mumbles. 

“Grab my ass?” Hongjoong asks, laughing. 

“Mhm,” Seongwha says. “Fell in love with your ass before I ever saw your face.” 

He gives it a squeeze for emphasis. 

“You perv.” Hongjoong grunts. 

“Your perv now” Seonghwa says as he moves to kiss the freckle on Hongjoong’s neck. 

The two continue to make out shamelessly. Neither of them know how much time has passed before San walks into the kitchen. He watches them make out shamelessly for a few seconds before clearing his throat. The couple pull away from each other but neither has enough shame to apologize or hide what they’ve been doing. 

“Is there a reason you felt the need to interrupt?” Hongjoong asks, clearly annoyed. 

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay,” San says “I can see you are doing MORE than fine.” He smirks as he quirks a brow. 

“Yeah,” Hongjoong says “We are. So leave.” 

“Relax Hongjoong,” Seonghwa says “I’m still going to want to make out with you after the movie.” 

Hongjoong turns a pout on him. 

“Why wait?” 

“Hmm well our friends are here and if we keep going we’re going to sully their kitchen.” 

Hongjoong snorts 

“As if they haven’t done it in here already.” 

“Baby let me take you on a date before we sully someone’s kitchen.” 

Hongjoong’s face goes bright red at the term of endearment. He grabs Seonghwa’s hand and pulls him towards the living room. He pushes Hwa on the couch and then settles himself firmly in his lap, his arms going around Seongwa’s neck as he looks down at him. 

“You’re my boyfriend now.” he says plainly for everyone to hear. 

Seonghwa grins wide, his hands wrapping around Hongjoong’s tiny waist. He kisses Hongjoong’s nose cutely and nods. 

“I’m okay with that.” 

“You had better be.” Hongjoong grumbles.

Somewhere behind them Wooyoung boos, and Jongho grumbles ‘fucking finally.’ but neither Seonghwa nor Hongjoong can be bothered to care too much.


End file.
